


Bring It On

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> For J, D and D. Send feedback to my room at the asylum.
> 
> This is my first story. I had no clue what a comma quote was, obviously. So noted 05.12.13...

Captain Simon Banks opened the door of his office. "Ellison! Sandburg! My office." 

The Senior Detective and the Junior Detective made their way into their Tall Captain's office. 

"Yes, Sir." The Senior Detective/Ex-Special Forces Ranger said to the Much Bigger Man. 

"What's up, Captain?" The Junior Detective/Former Rainier Anthro Grad Student chimed in. 

The Much Bigger Man/Former Military Officer looked at his two best Short and Tall Detectives. He directed his gaze at his Newest Shorter Detective. "We have a very serious robbery situation that I need you and The Big Guy, here, to handle. Think you and your Veteran Partner can handle this, Smaller Man?" 

The Smaller Man looked at his Partner, the Bigger Man, who is smaller than The Biggest Man, but bigger than The Smaller Man. "Yes, sir, Captain Banks, Tallest Man in the Room, we can handle it." 

"Speak for yourself, Chief." The Bigger Man said to his Smaller Partner. Not, the Biggest Man, the Bigger Man, the Former Special Forces Ranger. "Me, I have a big problem." 

The Smaller Man peered intently at his Bigger Detective Partner. "Just what is your problem, Big Guy?" 

"I absolutely refuse to work on another case until the Payroll Department spells my name correctly." Groused the Middle Sized Man. 

The Smaller Man took the paycheck stub from the waving fingers of the Bigger Man. "Say, Big Man, what's wrong with this? And just how much do you make any way? This is a much Bigger check than mine is. Mine is definitely Smaller." 

"Sandburg, everything on you is Smaller, even THAT!" The Big Guy/Older Man informed his Official Partner, a.k.a. The Younger Man. 

"In your dreams, Small Guy!" Retorted the Smaller Man. "Bring on the tape measure!" 

"What?" Yelped the former Covert Ops Agent. "Tape measure? You don't think you have a chance do you, Small Guy?" 

"Crap, Big Fellow. I can whip your small, tight butt any day of the week." The Smallest Man smarted off. 

Their argument was interrupted by The Biggest Man in the room, a.k.a. The Biggest Boss in the room. 

"Gentlemen!" Two sets of blue eyes lit on their Captain, the Tall Guy. The Man in Charge opened his wallet and slapped a $20 on the desk. He opened the drawer of said desk, and pulled out a tape measure. "Put your money where your mouths are, Small Little Big Men. I got you both on this one. They don't call me The Biggest/Former Military Officer Man for nothing." 


End file.
